I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety arrangement for medical procedures. More particularly, the present invention involves a method and apparatus for preventing air embolisms during medical procedures involving the access of anatomical cavities.
II. Brief Description of the Related Art
Introducing instruments into anatomical cavities is commonplace in a wide variety of medical procedures. In cardiac surgery, cannulas are introduced into the various chambers of the heart to re-route blood within and/or outside the heart. Intravascular devices, such as catheters and guidewires, are commonly introduced into the vascular system of a patient in cardiology procedures. Accessing major anatomical cavities, such as the thoracic cavity, may be accomplished through the use of such instruments as trocars. In each instance, the introduction of air into the anatomical cavity being accessed is undesirable in that it can present the possibility of air embolism formation. In the circulatory system, for example, air embolisms pose the danger of a stroke to the patient. One cause for the introduction of air into the cavity being accessed is when the pressure within the cavity is sufficiently lower than outside the cavity. When such a negative pressure differential exists inside the cavity, the resulting suction force can draw air from outside the cavity into the cavity.
The present invention is directed at overcoming the above-identified problem of air being drawn into an anatomical cavity due to a negative pressure differential developing therein.